The present invention relates to an elastic cord member and connector arrangement which comprises a connector having a coupling hole and two L-shaped locating holes vertically spaced from the coupling hole at two opposite sides and arranged in reversed direction, an elastic cord having a coupling socket at one end adapted for inserting into the coupling hole of the connector and forced into engagement with the L-shaped locating holes through a rotary motion.
Elastic cords are intensively used in gymnastic apparatus for stretching by force. Conventionally, clips or hooks are used to fasten the ends of elastic cords to grips or locating means. However, these elastic cord mounting devices are complicated to install. There are screw joints developed for securing elastic cords to grips or locating means. However, these screw joints are complicated to manufacture. When installed, the tension of the elastic cords cannot be conveniently adjusted.